


Всего лишь человек

by SexyThing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Быть человеком - значит чувствовать, иметь друзей и, наконец, неизбежно сталкиваться со смертью. В каком-то смысле, все герои Земли чересчур человечны.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234743) by Anguished Reveries. 



> Выполнено для команды Avengers на ФБ-2014.

Сама концепция «быть человеком» не имеет значения для тех, кто не носит плащи и капюшоны, кто неспособен раздувать огонь силой мысли, или не является счастливым обладателем любых других способностей, щедро распределяемых генетической лотерей. Для тех, кто потерял само представление о нормальности, быть человеком – значит просто быть нормальным.

Быть человеком значит чувствовать, иметь друзей и неизбежно сталкиваться со смертью. Некоторые ищут ее неосознанно. Некоторые желают ее, но не ждут. Кто-то намеренно идет к ней навстречу. Но лишь немногие искренне жаждут умереть от старости. В каком-то смысле, все герои Земли чересчур человечны. 

 

Первая смерть была внезапной, но предсказуемой. Будапешт дважды позволял Клинту с Наташей остаться невредимыми. Но в третий раз? Не вышло.

В тот самый миг, когда он упал, она уже знала, что его больше нет. Банальная случайность направила в его сторону ту шальную пулю, он умер раньше, чем коснулся земли. Она умерла раньше, чем последний вздох слетел с его губ.

В то самое мгновение, когда она почувствовала его смерть, _ощутила_ , как теряется синхронизация, словно ее мир сошел с орбиты, Клинт будто стал центром гравитационного поля, ее притянуло к нему. Она больше не была Черной Вдовой. Она была Наташей, _его_ Натой, _его_ Ташей, и она так устала сражаться. Она отбросила оружие и ринулась к его бездыханному телу, уже не заботясь о пулях, которым суждено было поразить ее саму. Единственное, что было важно – добраться до него, пока не поздно. И она сумела, уже падая, _истекающая кровью-сломленная-разбитая_ , дотянуться до него, сжать в объятиях и вместе с ним устремиться в свободный полет в неизвестность. Два разбитых человека стали одним целым. И только это имело значение.

 

Следующим стал Тони. С его тягой к саморазрушению и самопожертвованию этого и следовало ожидать. Но даже его железный костюм не сумел уберечь хозяина от мощного взрыва чистой, необузданной энергии. Вскоре за ним последовала Пеппер, предварительно организовав их похороны и пристроив компанию, _такой уж она была_. Она просто легла и умерла. Тихо и спокойно, со смертельной дозой лекарств в крови. Бог знает, где она их взяла – никто никогда бы не подумал, что она может обратиться к черному рынку. Она была так невинна. Но очень находчива. _Такой уж она была_.

Такими, в каком-то смысле, были они все.

 

Вскоре возраст победил Джейн. Тор пал в битве – все такой же сильный, но словно покорившийся желанию увидеть ее снова. А Локи? Однажды удача спасла его, но никто не способен дважды пережить падение с Радужного Моста, особенно если во второй раз это молчаливая тоска толкнет его за край. 

Сельвиг оставался самим собой: сильно постарев, он умолял меня прийти и избавить его от ужасной участи дряхления. Я не могла отказать.

 

Капитан оказался интереснее всех. Его команда распалась, и ничто уже не связывало его с этим миром. Не знаю, была ли его смерть случайной или намеренной, но в конечном итоге щит его раскололся – и он вслед за ним.

 

Другие быстро сдавались – кто возрасту, кто врагам, побеждать которых пришлось оставшимся. В конечном итоге паутина Питера лопнула. Кто-то всадил криптонит в самое сердце Супермена.

 

Человечество наконец осознало, что герои были их опорой, человечеству пришлось сплотиться и стать сильнее.

Айсберг пал от огня, который не сумел покорить. Зверь, к всеобщему удивлению, стал жертвой рака. Даже алмазы оказались не вечными.

 

Одна женщина цеплялась за жизнь так отчаянно, никогда не думала, что она когда-нибудь отступится. Но даже она сдалась. Ловкая, милая, чудесная Дарси направила свой блестящий мерседес прямо на фонарный столб. Наверное, она тоже скучала по своим друзьям.

Имена леди Сиф и Воинственной Троицы до сих пор часто воспевают в залах Асгарда. 

 

Мария Хилл и Ник Фьюри ушли вместе, пав жертвами японского демона по имени Они. Сражаясь до последнего, смертельно раненные, они потратили остатки своих сил на то, чтобы дотянуться до друг друга. Значительно позже, прибыв на поле боя, медики изумлялись тому, как им удалось с такими ранами забраться так далеко, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, показавшие расстояние, которое им удалось пройти, чтобы обвиться в последнем объятии. Никто не решился разделить их сомкнутые ладони, даже во время похорон.

После них оставались только так называемые бессмертные. Но даже они ушли.

 

Солнце сияет высоко в небе, безжалостно обжигая плечи и лица людей, живущих в его огненных владениях. Воздух пронизан смехом и крикам, повсюду раздаются радостные детские голоса. Кажется, единственное, что служит напоминанием о бесконечном движении времени – это тихое тиканье часов на запястье, простых аналоговых часов, так редко встречающихся в этом мире будущего. 

Вокруг по изумрудной траве бродят дети, малыши и подростки, и за ними наблюдает темноволосая женщина. Сейчас самый разгар лета, она легко одета, в короткий сарафан, до середины бедра, с черным кружевом по краям. Единственная странная деталь в ее облике – длинные перчатки, закрывающие руки до локтя, и яркие белые локоны волос, так не подходящие к еще юному лицу.

Мужчина с курчавыми волосами, одетый в простые джинсы и футболку, садится рядом с ней на сверкающую в лучах солнца деревянную скамейку.

– Здравствуй, Мэри.

Женщина поворачивается к нему, и от радости в уголках ее глаз появляются тонкие морщинки, а губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.

– Брюс! Ты не говорил, что приедешь!

Он пожимает плечами.

– Я не собираюсь задерживаться, Мэри.

– Ну, раз уж ты здесь, что я могу для тебя сделать? Медитация тебе помогла?

Он хмуро кивает. В самом деле, возможность общаться со своей необузданной личностью и контролировать ее гнев была настоящим даром небес.

– Да, спасибо, что предложила мне эту технику.

В присутствии старого друга в памяти всплывают давно захороненные воспоминания, и в голосе ее вдруг слышится старый акцент.

– Почему ты здесь, Брюс?

– Думаю, мы оба знаем ответ.

– Тогда ты знаешь, что я скажу.

Он поворачивается, бросив на нее тяжелый взгляд.

– Оглядись, Мэри. Им уже не нужны герои вроде нас. Моя команда мертва. Да и большая часть твоей – тоже. Но не мы. Не я, потому что ни одна земная технология неспособна меня убить, и не ты, потому что ты была самой юной из нас, и твои способности давали тебе своего рода превосходство.

– Логан еще жив.

– В конце концов, и он к этому придет. Придет к тебе, так же, как я.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?

– Потому что ничего больше не осталось, Мэри. По крайней мере, для меня. У меня не может быть семьи, детей. У Бетти, наверное, уже внуки родились. Все мои друзья мертвы, и я не думаю, что смогу завести новых. Они ждут меня.

Его глаза полны мольбы, но она держится, хотя в его словах столько неистовой правды.

– Я не хочу, чтобы твоя кровь была на моих руках, Брюс. Я не перенесу этой боли, я не хочу быть _такой_. 

Вздохнув, он треплет свои и без того взъерошенные волосы.

– Я знаю. Но пойми, на твоих руках не будет моей крови. Я буду тебе благодарен. Я бы не стал просить ни о чем подобном, если бы не знал, что ты поймешь.

– Когда? – нет смысла ждать, они оба это знают. Но она все равно спрашивает. На всякий случай.

– Сейчас, – он встает, берет ее за руку в перчатке и уводит в более уединенное место. 

Шельма давно научилась управлять своей силой. Перчатки были лишь напоминанием о ней, о контроле. Стянув шелковую ткань с правой ладони, она протягивает трясущуюся руку. Он смотрит на нее, как на спасительный плот.

Он обвивает ее ладонь своими, сжимая и успокаивая дрожь. Он не вздрагивает и не морщится, даже когда вспыхивает боль: она знает, что боль его души гораздо сильнее. Ее дрожь передается ему.

Халк не появится. Они оба знают это с тех пор, как ее вызвали, чтобы усмирить его. Если она не отпустит его, они оба умрут.

Когда, не разжимая недрогнувшей руки, он падает на колени, она опускается рядом с ним. В его глазах – лишь восторг и предвкушение. Она чувствует, что конец близок: энергия, сама _жизнь_ в его теле иссякает, заполняя ее.

В последний миг прошептав слова благодарности, он заваливается набок, и вскоре его душа покидает свою жалкую оболочку, оставляя лишь пустой сосуд. Она падает на землю рядом с ним, не отрывая взгляда от его остекленевших глаз. Одинокая слеза скатывается на траву там, где она лежит. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем она поднимает голову, смотрит в небо и снова замирает надолго, дожидаясь просыпающихся звезд, потому что хочет снова его увидеть – это ее единственная надежда.

К своему удивлению, она не чувствует ни вины, ни боли. Вместо этого приходит облегчение. Она не знает, чьи это эмоции, ее или его, но, в конце концов уступив им, она понимает: им обоим.

Она садится рядом с ним на колени, поглаживая его щеку, все еще согретую обманчивым теплом солнечных лучей и из уважения прикрывает его невидящие темные глаза. Мэри встает, оставив на земле ненужную теперь перчатку и бросив вторую рядом с ней. Достав телефон, негнущимися пальцами набирает навсегда запомнившийся телефона Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы сообщить им о гибели последнего Мстителя.

– Алло? – голос на другом конце провода незнаком, но это понятно. В конце концов, она уже много лет не работала на агентство.

– Это Шельма, бывший лидер команды Людей Икс. Брюс Баннер мертв, – ее голос живой и деловитый, но от этих слов на языке чувствуется горечь, и она поспешно вешает трубку. Упав на колени, она заливается слезами горя и радости.

Потом она ждет. Однажды появляется Логан, невозможно постаревший, несмотря на подаренную мутацией вечную молодость. В этот день умирают последние герои Земли. За считанные мгновения она отнимает у него способность к регенерации – за долгие годы она научилась делать и это. 

Нож, который она берет с ночного столика, сделан из адамантия – подарок павшего товарища. Его лезвие узкое и гладкое, но пустой блеск ее не трогает. Гораздо больше восхищения вызывает то, с какой легкостью он входит в ее сердце. Она не чувствует боли, словно удар не причиняет, а _облегчает_ ее – боль, которую она носила в себе все это время.

Вокруг сильнейших защитников Земли разливается озеро крови, словно алый похоронный саван, красный плащ, символ жизни и смерти и всего, что между ними. Это символ не только окончания двух жизней, но и завершение эпохи. Эпохи героев и злодеев, черно-белых элементов этого мира, окрашенного теперь в оттенки серого. Эпохи открытий и находок, когда существовали мифы и магия, и добро всегда побеждало зло.

Эпоха бдительных и храбрых героев подошла к концу. Я точно знаю это, сама этому поспособствовала. В этом мире я никогда не была ни злодейкой, ни жертвой. Я была чем-то более вечным. Я – Смерть. И я прихожу за всеми, ждут они того или нет. 

Я приду за вами, так же, как пришла за вашими героями, потому что, какие изменения не провозгласил бы этот новый век, я остаюсь одной из величин в уравнении, состоящем из бесконечного числа переменных. В уравнении Жизни и Смерти.


End file.
